In today's energy market, producing electricity in a renewable way is essential.
Such a demand in renewable energy can be addressed by collecting or harvesting energy from renewable resources, which are naturally replenished quasi perpetually.
To this end, conventional renewable energy production systems that rely on sunlight or wind are employed such as wind mills or photovoltaic panels. Although such conventional renewable energy production systems are employed, they present important drawbacks. Notably, these conventional energy production systems may rely on large scale infrastructures to produce large amount of energy that is distributed through large scale and complex grid systems. Consequently, such conventional energy systems may be too cost prohibitive, inconvenient or even impracticable to be used by small isolated and/or nomad community and/or individual or be integrated in urban environments and/or structures, e.g. bridges, buildings, parks, and pavilions, where space is limited.
In addition, these conventional energy production systems may rely on a single renewable source of energy, e.g. the sunlight or the wind, and may have difficulties into following weather changes, and may become inoperative when one of the renewable sources of energy is lacking and/or change substantially.
Thus, a solar and wind energy harvesting system that can provide an integrated, adaptable, flexible, and convenient way for small isolated and/or nomad community to produce electricity by harvesting renewable energy provided by sunlight and wind is desired.